Rough Territory
by BaSingTei
Summary: Aang and Katara explore a whole new side of him. This is for mature audiences only. Please review!


**A/N:** Hey! First off, this one is dedicated to tumblr pals aboyofmanyfandoms and lg0104 who gave me great inspiration to do this. This is my first fan fiction. Also my first smut. So if you are not old enough to see an R rated movie, stop reading now. This is not for children. Second, I would love for you to review and hopefully you won't make me cry because I'm so horrible. Okay that's it!

Also: Bryke owns these guys, I just make 'em do stuff. I own NOTHING.

The day was coming to a close in Ba Sing Se and everyone had a rare day off tomorrow. Which meant that tonight, they could all do whatever they pleased. No meeting tomorrow. No one needing the Avatar's wisdom. No paperwork. No obligations.

As the sun started to set over the Earth Kingdom city, a cool breeze flowed through the trees, the leaves whispering to one another. The gang had split up and gone their separate ways. Sokka and Suki were headed to Kyoshi island to visit her relatives. Toph was off at Iroh's tea shop. And Zuko was returning to Mai who has been waiting for him to come home at the Fire Nation Palace for a few weeks now. Though the war had been over for a while now, there was still a lot of work that lay ahead as the new world leaders continuously strived to keep things peaceful.

It was a rare occasion for another reason. Katara and Aang would be alone together. And probably would be for the rest for the night as Toph was most likely not just drinking tea. She had taken a liking to wine and surely would spend the night on the other side of the enormous city.

They sat in a serene and relaxed silence as the evening started to cool off, sitting side by side atop Appa's huge head with Momo faithfully on Aang's shoulder. It was silent because two straight weeks of work, meetings, and traveling was exhausting. He may be the Avatar but he was still just 15. He needed time to be the goofy, fun-loving teen he was, not being the 'all knowing all business and work' Avatar.

Katara was in the same state of mind, content on enjoying the view as the flew over the city toward the Avatar's home. As long as she had been with him, she never got used to just taking off on an massive flying bison. The fact that it was so normal to him made him seem otherworldly to her sometimes.

They glanced sideways at each other simultaneously, a smirk coming across his face as he caught her eyes. She returned the smile and hooked her arm under his, pressing against his free arm. Though they had been officially together for almost three years now, any form of physical contact with her made his heart pound harder inside is now broader chest.

Traveling in a group meant virtually no alone time together for the young couple, and sometimes they were sure Sokka was keeping it that way on purpose. Katara thought her brother to be a hypocrite. Sokka would always freak out if he saw them kissing, groping, or sometimes just holding hands, yet he would do all of those things and MORE to Suki in front of everyone. It sometimes made Katara so mad that she just wanted to freeze him to a tree and make him watch her and Aang. But she didn't. Aang asked her to be calm about the situation, so she was, as hard as it was to contain.

It wasn't as if what they did was a secret; everyone knew they were together and in love. But no one really talked about what happened behind their closed and locked door.

Katara rested her head onto his shoulder whit a content sigh as they descended down toward their home. Aang looked at the house and the lack of life inside made him realize with joy just how alone they were as his hormones began to pulse through him, getting excited with just the thought of being with her. ALONE.

They landed in a small courtyard that lay between their home and Appa's oversized pen. The landing was soft, but Appa swiftly followed up with a flop onto his belly, tired from all the traveling and happy to be home. At the same time, Momo scurried off to his favorite tree, wanting to have some fruit before bed. Aang laugh at both of the creature's reactions to being home and untangled his arm from Katara's as he easily glided off of Appa's head, offering his slender hand out for Katara to grab.

"Always a gentleman." She sang softly with another smile, taking his hand and sliding off of Appa.

"Especially for beautiful women." He answered with a big goofy smile that brought back memories of their younger years.

The way he threw her compliments left and right was something else she never got used to. She knew they were genuine and it was just him being him.

"The older we get, the cheesier those lines get." She said with a laugh. He knew she loved it and that she was lying.

Aang laced his fingers with hers and with his free hand patted his bison friend.

"Take a nice long rest buddy, we'll be home all night."

With a low groan in response, Appa lifted himself off the ground and headed toward his pen, ready for sleep.

Aang looked around the small court yard and up to the now purple and orange sky. It was indeed getting late. he was starting to be able to see stars come out.

He led them to the back door of their home and Katara shut it behind them, keeping hands together as the silence drowned them inside. Many moments passes before someone spoke.

"It's getting real late. I think I'll wash up and get ready for bed." Katara said softly, untwining her fingers and looking down at the floor.

"Oh okay..." was all Aang could think to respond with. Clearly they had different agendas. She was always his agenda anymore when he had free time, being in the bloom of youth. As he responded she wondered down the hall towards the bathroom but heading into Aang's room first to dishevel the majority of her outer garments.

He followed her and hung in the doorway unnoticed as her back was turned to him. She stood by the bed and took off her tunic and leggings, tossing them into a hamper that was nearby the bed. She kept stripping down until she was just in her bindings. Watching her dark skin being revealed to him bit by bit was almost more than the poor boy could take, his instantly aroused state making things fuzzy for him. '_How long has it been since we...?_ ' he asked himself as her fingers quickly undid her hair, letting a chocolate waterfall tumble down her back, finger combing out the knots in her long dark hair.

She turned around to head toward the bathroom when she finally noticed him watching her. Ocean eyes met a silver storm and she was made self conscious by the lust prevalent in his eyes. That's when the epiphany washed over her. they were in the house. Alone. Together. She could practically see the waves of primal need coming off of him and it took her by surprise. He crossed the room very quickly and places his hand on her warm bare waist, leaving just enough space between their bodies to build tension.

_Something's different about him right now..._ she thought, blushing at his touch.

His stare into her eyes was deep and heavy-lidded, not soft and gentle as he usually was. He leaned down and his lips crashed onto her, giving her a very powerful and heated kiss without a word. Just as she started to feel lightheaded, the kiss stopped as quickly as it had begun and his lips were suddenly trailing down her exposed neck, licking her salty skin.

"Can your bath wait?" He whispered in a husky tone, making her stomach do flips. For some unknown reason she was unsure about the plans clearly laid out before them. As her body acted on its own by rapping her arms around him, her lips opened to argue.

"It's been a long day..." She weakly tried to reason. This battle was already over before it began. Things were not going to go her way tonight. She didn't even know why her mouth was saying 'no' as her body was screaming 'yes'.

Aang pressed their bodies together as he leaned back down from her ear to her neck and shoulder, taking a long and rough journey with his teeth. She gasped and moaned softly, giving into him. Now that she was distracted he was going to try this again, just to make his victory clear.

"Why take a bath just to get dirty all over again?" He whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her shudder.

_What has gotten into him today?_

She thought as her womanhood quivered at his words. The few nights of passion they have ever been able to share have been filled with smiles, laughs, some awkwardness at first, soft kisses, and sweet whispers. Though he was taller and much stronger than her, he has always treated her like a delicate flower, never using his strength like this to initiate it. Not like he was right now, holding her even closer and catching her lips in another rough kiss before she could reply. Her defenses were dust in the wind at this point as his tongue easily slipped passed her lips, tasting her. He made her want him in a way she had never wanted him before. He felt her body relax against his own and took that as her giving up. Little did she know how different tonight would be. For once, he was filled with lust and running on pure instinct. All he feel was burning need for her. To be inside of her. It had never been like this before with her and he couldn't explain it.

As their tongues danced together, she fighting for dominance, he repositioned his hands; one tangling into her hair to deepen the kiss, the other to the small of her back, pressing into her. Not an inch between them and Katara felt like the room was spinning, grabbing onto his outer garments for support.

_Wait, I'm almost naked. What about him?_ She thought desperately through the haze that had become her mind.

As her thought ended so did the passionate kiss, leaving her more confused than ever. She opened her eyes and let go of him, her silent questions running across her eyes. Before she could speak he backed up a step and there was a blur of orange and yellow flying across the room in all directions, hitting the floor one second and then her body touching warm pale flesh the next. Her bound breasts were flush with a firm muscular chest, hips to hips, and something very warm pressing between those hips. As she felt big bulge against her, her blush increased. Now he was completely nude and she had been yet to be revealed to him. He said nothing. No words could even express the animalistic need he felt inside of him right now, but he wanted this to last. For both of them.

He resumed his previous foreplay, kissing her lips briefly and roughly, then down her neck again, catching her skin in his teeth harder than he had before, which lured a low moan from her. Rather pleased with himself his left hand reached up from the middle of her back around to grapple with her breast, not exactly playing nice. Her breath was becoming quicker and he wasn't even done yet. His fingers pulled her hair so her neck could be more exposed to him, sucking and biting on one of her sensitive spots. Katara's blood was pounding in her ears; the roughness he was displaying made her moan his name weakly, as is begging him for more. She wanted him so badly, her bindings were already wet. But he wasn't ready to give in just yet. He wanted her to feel how he felt. Need almost beyond control.

Her hand slipped between them and gripped his manhood with the same boldness he had been displaying, wanting control over something. It caught him off guard and he groaned, biting down on her shoulder. She would have continued but her wrists were swiftly in his palms and beside her head, her body being pinned against their bedroom wall with a force that made her gasp for breath. Out of both pleasure and surprise. As he held her there he regained his composure, looking deeply into her eyes. His face was flushed from her touch.

"Not tonight." he said assertively. Ending all hopes that they would be making love tonight. That's not what this was going to be. This was going to be a man taking a woman. He was in control tonight. Completely unyielding to her.

He looked down at the bindings that hid what he needed and without a second thought brought his right hand down and ran his fingers over the cloth hiding her cleavage, burning off her bindings without hurting her. In the same motion he burned a line down the side of her lower bindings, all pieces of cloth hitting the floor at the same time. Finally, she was bare to him. And the sight alone almost made him take her there. he returned his hand to her wrist and kissed a rough trail down to her breast, wrapping his lips around one of her hard dark buds. She moaned and writhed against his hold, arching against the wall. A wall they both hoped was fairly sturdy. He bit her softly and she cried out his name, pushing her hips against him which made him brush against her thigh and slip right between her legs. _Oh she's so warm..._he thought as he felt her heat radiate against him. Katara's body was begging for him, her pink fold were dripping wet just waiting for him. He was pushed over the edge, he couldn't drag this out any longer.

He guided her arms to wrap around his neck. She did as silently told. His finders dug into her skin and raked down her body from her shoulders... to her back... down passed her shapely rear, stopping down at her mid thigh. Before she knew what was happening, she was being lifted up and her legs were being hooked around his waist, the only thing holding her up was the Avatar and that wall. Without asking he aligned himself with her dripping center and plunged all the way into her hot tight folds, feeling her pulse all around him. He groaned with pleasure as she did, her nails digging into his back. The feel of her nail made him even more turned on. As she carved lines into his back he drove into her as deeply as he could.

"Aang!" Katara cried out, feeling her inside stretch around him. He was so thick she could hardly take him in without being in pain.

The searing pain she was causing him with her nails made him moan her name, making a mental note that pain could actually equal pleasure.

It was then that the wall had started to crack. Clearly he was being too rough... or maybe it was just a poorly built wall. Either way, he wasn't going to stop. He couldn't. he needed to find release in her. As the wall started to crack, Katara tried to move her hips in rhythm with him. Although the feeling was pure ecstasy he would not have it. This was his night to be in control. He stopped (Oh Spirits was that hard to do) and slid out of her, carrying her over to the bed.

_No please don't stop!_ Katara complained in her head as she was being pried off of him. Aang led her to stand in from on him, the bed behind her.

"Aang wha-?"

"Turn around." He said sternly.

She didn't understand but did as she was told, quickly his hand came from behind and groped her body, his arms leading her to bend over the bed until she was supporting her weight with her arms. She turned and looked over her shoulder to him.

"I don't undderst-"

"You will." he said simply and grabbed her hips, sliding into her again. Oh spirits was she tight... it was like a hot wet vice pulsating around him. He pounded deeper and deeper into her at this new angle, feeling every bump and fold she has to offer. Soon he was running into a large bump in the deepest part of her. When he slammed into that spot it literally made her scream for him.

"Oh AANG, harder PLEASE!" She begged him, feeling his hips crash into hers over and over again as she balled the sheets in her fists. Every thrust made her arch and scream for him more. He was enjoying the view of her twisting before him and he knew he was going to go before her at this rate. To be compassionate, he slipped one hand in front of her, searching for the little nerve that was buried in her dark curls that never failed to please her. His wet finger circled around it once he found it and played with her as fast as he possibly could, still driving himself deeper into her from behind.

"Oh Spritis!" She yelled, feeling herself explode inside from her climax, her insides gripping him even tighter and her juices dripping down him. Knowing he had made her go overboard was his tipping point.

"Katara!" Both of his hand were on her hips as he rode out his own wave, filling her completely and crashing into her so hard he swore her hips were going to break in two. As his thrusts slowed because he simply could not go on anymore, he wrapped his arms around her waist and collapsed them both onto the bed, gasping for air. Aang slid out of her gently and reveled in the feel of their bodies tangled together, dripping in sweat and their own sex juices. Katara lay her head above his heart until they were both calmed down. After about ten minutes she looked up and caught hiis eyes once again. but this time they were gentle and sweet, just like before. She smiled at the look of bliss on his face and had to ask.

"What of Earth was that about?"

He chuckled tiredly and held her closer, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I really don't know... i just needed you so badly." he was quiet for a few moments before something came to mind. "You're going to be soar tomorrow... I'm sorry." He sounded so sweet again, genuinely concerned for her. he felt sheepish. this was all his doing.

She laughed a little and shook her head.

"I honestly don't care if I am. It hurt when you were going into me from behind... but the pain made it better somehow."

"I know what you mean..." He said softly, thinking of the red lines that covered his back. "Who ever thought that pain could bring pleasure?"

She curled against him even closer and they lay in silence again just like earlier. A serene relaxed quiet.

"For the record..." Katara leaned up to look him in the eyes, "You being very forceful was extremely sexy. I could definitely get used to this new and rough territory."

He laughed and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"And I, you."


End file.
